Foot Fetish It Up
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Flynn discovers a new interest that begins to take form.


** Originally this was going to be a chapter of the Disney Channel Boys' Foot Fetish Collection, but I decided to give this one its own story. As I'm sure you can gleam from the title, there will be some foot action, but there will be a certain softness to it since Flynn is on the younger side…anyway, I hope you lie the balance. **

**And Gunther's in this one for those who are fans of him! And I couldn't write a hot foot fetish story for this series without including Logan and his size thirteens. So look forward to those beauties popping up as well.**

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

Flynn was pretty upset when he saw Gunter standing at his door, announcing that he had taken Deuce's place as babysitter. The term "babysitter" still bugged him, because he was adamant that he was old enough to stay home by himself, but his mom wouldn't back down. So Deuce looking after him was the perfect compromise, because Deuce was his friend, and they could just hang out without Deuce feeling like a baby. So when Gunther showed up, flamboyant to be walking in some sort of parade, and an accent that Flynn thought was fake at first, he resigned himself to have a pretty lame afternoon.

But much to his surprise, Gunther was a lot of fun. He told stories about his old country that fascinated Flynn, and he made the best sugar cookies, even better than his mom. Gunther didn't have sense of inhibitions, which made hanging out with him like a party. Even though it was just the two of them, all it took was Gunther putting on some music, and busting out dance moves to make Flynn want to move too. After an hour of dancing around the apartment, he was tired and content to sit on the couch watching cartoons while shoveling sugar cookies shaped like sheep into his mouth.

He hadn't realized that Gunther wasn't with him until the commercial break snapped him out of his reverie. Flynn had something coming from his room, so he tip-toed towards the door, which was open just slightly. He couldn't see what Gunther was doing, but a series of low throaty moans were filling the air, arousing his curiosity. Flynn shoved the door open, Gunther snapping around in surprise, one of Flynn's socks in his hand, and another around his dick.

This was even more confusing than that time Deuce came over wearing a ballerina tutu under an overcoat because he lost some bet with Dina. What would Gunther want with his used socks?

"Sorry, Flynn, I didn't hear you coming…"

"What are you doing with my socks?"

"I was sniffing them."

"Why?"

Gunther motioned for him to come closer. Flynn closed the door behind him, a little nervous, but mostly excited. He felt like he was about to be in on some super big secret, and Flynn loved being in the loop.

"I like the smell of guys' feet. And socks. It's kind of hard to explain. Here." Gunther pulled the right sock off his foot and handed it to Flynn. "Try giving it a sniff."

Was this some weird ritual from whatever country Gunther was from? Flynn didn't understand why anyone would voluntarily smell another boy's socks. How many times had CeCe complained that his socks "majorly reeked" and should be burned? And here was Gunther saying that he liked the smell? Flynn didn't understand what could be appealing about the smell of feet, but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. So he took Gunther's white sock, pressed it against his nose and took a huge whiff.

His eyes widened and he was suddenly aware of how fast his heart was pounding against his chest. The scent that had filled his lungs was unlike any other he had ever known, a mixture of sweat and teenage boy feet that was even more addictive than sugar cookies fresh out of the oven. He crawled onto the floor next to Gunther, and let the aroma of sweaty guy feet invade his nostrils over and over again.

He briefly snapped out of his reverie when Gunther tensed up and came in his sock. The way the blond boy grunted and convulsed only excited Flynn even further. Gunther excused himself to go clean up, winking as he tossed Flynn his other sock before he went to the bathroom. The younger boy made himself more comfortable and lay on the bed, pressing both socks against his nose.

* * *

For the past half hour, Flynn had been playing terribly on his handheld console. Even though he had only gotten this game last month, he had mastered this adventure four times, each time using different weapons to take down the shadow beasts that had taken over the country. But his focus was absolutely shot, because CeCe and Logan were sitting on the couch beside him, flirting through whispered messages instead of watching the TV show about lifeguards who save drowning puppies.

Flynn really liked Logan. The skateboarder was kind of like a big brother, one who didn't treat him like a kid, but would indulge him in all of the things he wanted to do. He couldn't explain why he got this weird uncomfortable feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Logan with his sister. Flynn just wanted to push CeCe out of the picture, and have Logan all to himself. Jealousy? That sounded so childish, and Flynn didn't even know the reason, so he didn't want to admit to that even being a possibility.

"Hey Flynn, we're gonna go this new ice cream store down the street. You wanna come with?" Logan asked.

CeCe elbowed Logan. "You wouldn't want to come Flynn. It's gonna be super crowded, and not comfortable at all. We'll bring you back some rocky road or something. Let's go, Logan before the place gets too packed."

Flynn grumbled to himself, and shut off his game, wishing CeCe would just get out before this tightness in his stomach got even bigger. He hated feeling this way whenever Logan was around, and just wanted things to go back to normal, to feel the same excitement coursing through him when he thought Logan was going to be his stepbrother.

Minutes later, Deuce came in and flopped onto the couch. Deuce was supposed to be hanging out with him, making it up to him for ditching him and sending Gunther in his place. Naturally, Flynn didn't mention that he actually had a good time with Gunther, instead complaining and making a big deal so Deuce would feel like he owed him.

"Deuce, you said you were gonna help me beat the new level of Super Aqua Strikers! I can't beat the Sapphire Sharks without you!"

"Sorry, but I'm wiped out. Ty and I had to go handing out flyers for Rocky and Cece's dance battle, and this dog chased up for ten blocks before it finally let up. My legs are killing me."

"Then let's pull out of my mom's foot massage thing, and get going on this game!"

"Just give me a couple minutes, and I'll be ready," Deuce said.

Flynn wasn't stupid. A few minutes later, Deuce was fast asleep on the couch, and Flynn was trying to think of the best way to exact revenge. Did that whole hand in warm water thing really work? Either way, he decided against it. He would get blamed for the living room smelling like pee, and he definitely wasn't going to be the one cleaning it up. There was always the old-fashioned strategy of tying Deuce's arms and legs together. That sounded like a solid plan, and one where could Flynn could assure Deuce would do whatever he wanted if he wanted to be free.

He walked over to the older boy, but his thoughts were instantly redirected when he saw Deuce's feet hanging off the side of the couch. The smell of Gunther's shoes filled his mind, intermingled with a pulsing curiosity as to how Deuce's compared. Flynn had tried smelling his own socks, but they never excited him the way Gunther's did. Maybe Deuce could give him that amazing stimulation. After ditching him not only once, but twice, it was the least his friend could do for him.

Flynn was careful to undo the laces without making too much movement, constantly checking Deuce's face for signs of waking. But once he realized that Deuce was out cold and he was in the clear, Flynn stopped worrying, and slipped off the older boy's shoes, his tongue sweeping across his lips when he saw two black socks.

There was no way Deuce was lying about running for ten blocks. The smell of sweat and feet hit Flynn like a brick wall, but he wasn't deterred in the least. Conversely, he grabbed Deuce's left foot and pressed his face right against the sock-covered sole, and took a huge whiff. His entire body shuddered from pleasure, his nostrils buzzing with that excitement he had been longing for since he indulged himself with Gunther's socks.

Flynn buried his face between Deuce's feet, sniffing as much of that natural scent as he could manage. He wanted his body to absorb it completely, so that his nose would still be tingling even after Deuce put his shoes back on.

"Ah, mmm." Flynn thought he had had been caught, but a quick look up to Deuce's face assured him that the older boy was still sleeping. "Ty, that feels really good…"

Ty? Why was Deuce dreaming about Ty, and what exactly felt so good that had Deuce moaning like this? He sounded like Gunther did when Flynn found him sniffing his socks. Flynn continued getting his fill of Deuce's sweaty socks while his mind put the pieces together, but once they finally did, a grin spread across his face. Now it all made sense. And now Flynn had the blackmail angle. With this little bit of golden information under his belt, Flynn knew Deuce wouldn't abandon him again.

Deuce woke up forty minutes later, with Flynn sitting beside him, playing Super Aqua Strikers, after a huge roar from the animated crowd filled the room.

"Woah, you scared me, Flynn. Sorry about the catnap. But I'm ready to help you take on those Sharks, dude." Flynn paused the game and looked at Deuce, his mischievous smile forming once more. "Uh-oh. I don't like the look of that smile. What'd I miss?"

"My guess is Ty…because you _love_ him!" Flynn went into a series of overdramatic kissing noises that made Deuce blush wildly.

"I do not! Stop messing around, dude!"

"You moaned his name in your sleep. Is he a good kisser?"

Deuce looked the other way, which was a sure sign that he and Ty had made out more than a couple times. After giving it some time to think it over, Flynn decided to be crafty. Blackmailing Deuce into being his personal slave, to make the older boy buy him candy, and clean up his room for him sounded nice, but he was after something bigger, and he couldn't do it alone. Maybe teamwork was the more effective strategy.

"I was sniffing your socks while you were sleeping," Flynn said so matter-of-factly that Deuce was clearly caught off guard. "I found Gunther sniffing mine when he babysat me last week, and he let me sniff his."

"So I wasn't just dreaming that was happening…don't they smell?"

"Yeah, but not bad. They're really sweaty, which is really cool," Flynn said, smiling. "I wanna smell them again."

"I don't know, dude."

"Come on. You owe me! You ditched me twice, probably to hang out with Ty, when you promised we would do stuff together. I thought we were friends, but I guess not."

"All right, all right. Just quit with the sad puppy act. You know it makes me feel super guilty."

"Yep, and that's why I do it!" Flynn was as giddy as he could be, even more than when that hot-tub was installed in the living room. "But you have to take your pants off."

"What? Why?"

"So you can shoot your stuff onto your socks just like Gunther did."

Deuce was clearly hesitant, but he was powerless against Flynn's best defense: his adorableness. As a teenager, Flynn knew he wouldn't be able to get away with the whole cute innocent kid act, so he had to make sure he took full advantage of every opportunity that presented itself.

Flynn watched in fascination as Deuce undid the button and zipper of his jeans, before easing them down his legs along with his leprechaun print boxers. He hadn't been able to get a good look at Gunther's dick, so now Flynn couldn't separate his gaze from Deuce's hard cock, standing stiff at about five inches.

"It's so big," Flynn said. He reached forward, but Deuce pushed his hand away. I'll let you watch, but you can't touch."

It was hard not to try and pout to get his way, but Flynn decided not to push his luck. Besides, he was mesmerized by the time Deuce peeled off his socks. He gave one to Flynn to keep sniffing, and used the other to wrap around his cock.

Absent-mindedly, Flynn began rubbing Deuce's left foot, loving the way his friend's toes curled against his fingers. He hadn't even realized that the sock he had been sniffing fell off the couch, because he was pre-occupied with pulling Deuce's foot closer to his face. Rather than pressing his nose against the hot sweaty sole, Flynn sucked on all of Deuce's toes.

"Flynn wait. I'm gonna…gonna…"

Deuce tugged on his dick even harder, humping his hand furiously. His eyes shut tight, and his toes curled against Flynn's tongue as his body convulsed. Flynn watched cum spurt out across Deuce's sock, the sight and sensation of feeling Deuce's bare foot in his mouth making Deuces own pants feel tight.

As he licked the cum from Deuce's black sock, he intermittently detoured back to the older boy's bare feet, which he briefly tongue-worshipped before returning to the task at hand. Even after he finished, Flynn was still hungry for more. This foot thing was really powerful.

"How did you know when you liked Ty?" Flynn said. Deuce turned to him. "You know, like more than a friend."

"I don't know…maybe six months ago. We were just eating pizza together, and it was like a switch flipped when he wiped some cheese off his mouth. All of the sudden, it was like he was a completely different person."

"Were you scared?"

"Terrified! I tried to make those feelings go away, but once your heart decides something like that, you can't control it. Why do you ask? Is there someone who has your heart pounding like the crowd stomping in Super Aqua Strikers?"

"Logan." His voice was so quiet that Deuce didn't hear him at first, so Flynn repeated himself.

"Good choice. He's got that whole cool skateboarder vibe going on. I can see why you're crushing on him. You wanna kiss him?"

Now it was Flynn's turn to blush. He hadn't thought about it until now, but the image of his body pressed against Logan's, lips locked in a kiss looked pretty good to him.

"But how do I get him to…like me too?"

"If you get your hands on his feet, he'll melt. You have magic hands or something. And when you started sucking on my toes, I couldn't stop myself from cumming. And I'll do everything I can to help."

"Really? Thanks Deuce."

* * *

Flynn took another sip of soda, his throat still dry even after he had finished two whole cans of Sprite. He couldn't believe he was this nervous, but he, Deuce, Ty and Logan were in his room, sweating like crazy because the air conditioner was broken. Actually, that was a lie that Deuce had told, one that had worked perfectly because after about twenty minutes, Logan pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his super muscular frame. Deuce winked at his younger friend.

It was really hard not to gawk at Logan's incredible body. The skateboarder had firm pecs and a set of abs any guy would die for. Flynn was feeling that stirring between his legs, especially when his eyes zeroed in on Logan's huge size thirteen feet. Flynn watched Logan pull off his socks and curl his toes, making his heart race even faster. He was starting to realize a very potential flaw in Deuce's plan: the heat in combination with all the naked skin around Flynn was getting him so hot that he felt like he might pass out from over-exhaustion.

They were drinking soda and just talking about random stuff. This was why Flynn loved these guys. Even though he was a couple years younger than them, he felt so comfortable chatting with them. He was one of the guys, not a little kid they were babysitting. This was how he had imagined every day would be if Logan had become his stepbrother, an idea which he was really starting to miss. How awesome would it have been to see Logan come out of the shower every morning, to sit next to his new brother on the couch, their bare feet stretched out on the table even though Flynn's mom would have freaked out about that.

From the sweltering heat, all four boys were down to their underwear. Flynn was wearing a pair of Hulk themed briefs, Ty was wearing red boxers, Deuce was wearing a pair of gray boxer briefs, and Logan was wearing a pair of tight black Calvin Klein briefs. Now Flynn was staring. All three older boys had great bodies, but Logan was so muscular, and seeing all those muscles covered in sweat made them look even more enticing. All Flynn wanted to do was crawl over and lick every drop of sweat from his friend's body.

"Foot massage," Flynn managed to get out. "I can give you a foot massage if you want. Your feet are probably tired from skateboarding so much."

"Yeah, that would be awesome, Flynn. If you're really cool with that."

Flynn nodded, not trusting himself to gush about how excited he was. He caught Deuce's eyes, and the Latino boy smiled. He was lucky to have so much support from his friend.

Working his hands against Logan's big feet, Flynn tried to keep the conversation going to maintain a sense of normalcy. But a moan that escaped Logan's lips would interrupt his train of thought, and remind him how tight his briefs were. Logan was sitting on the bed, and Flynn was on the floor, giving him the perfect view of Logan's hot, sweaty body. When Logan ran his hand through his long hair, exposing his hairless armpit, Flynn nearly lost it. His inhibitions crumbled when he stretched forward and took Logan's toes into his mouth.

Logan's feet were so big that he couldn't get all five toes in his mouth, but that just excited Flynn that much more. He was terrified to look up and see Logan's expression, but the older boy wasn't yelling at him to stop, or pulling his foot away, so that had to be a good sign, right?

Flynn pressed both of Logan's feet together and sucked on both big toes, which earned him a low moan from Logan that made his heart teem with goosebumps. And his skin felt even more alive when Logan started rubbing it with his feet. Those size thirteens felt even bigger running up and down his chest, Flynn's entire body trembling with his friend's big toes pressed against his nipples. When Logan's feet dipped down to his crotch, Flynn felt a strange feeling overtake his body. It was like his balls were churning, and something was trying to come out of his dick, but nothing did. By the time the intense sensation passed, Flynn was panting for breath.

Logan scooped him up and brought him into his lap. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Flynn's cheeks were burning with heat.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Logan asked.

His throat still too dry to form real words, Flynn nodded, and let Logan press their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Logan's neck for support, experiencing his first kiss with the boy that had been occupying his mind so often lately. Logan's arms wrapped around his back, and soon their chests were pressed together, Flynn's crotch rubbing against Logan's abs.

He heard a couple of moans, and opened his eyes to see Deuce and Ty jerking each other off, their underwear around their ankles while they made out. He could feel Logan's hard-on pressing against his butt, but the heat was pounding down on him, and a sensation that had ripped through his whole body and made his dick hypersensitive, Flynn could feel his mind slowly taking off into a whole different stratosphere.

* * *

He woke up groaning, hating the way it always took forever for his eyes to adjust to the light. Flynn found himself lying on the couch with Gunther in the kitchen.

"My head hurts," Flynn whined. "What happened?"

"You slipped trying to do a dance move and hit your head on the couch. No bruising or anything, but you were out for a while. Just lay there. I'm almost finished with a dish from my home country guaranteed to knock any pain away from good."

A dream? The whole thing had felt so real that Flynn couldn't believe none of it had happened. After the stab of disappointment that hit him, he resolved that maybe it had been for the best. Who knows if things would have actually panned out as perfectly as they did in his dream?

Gunther brought him a bowl of what literally looked like throw-up soup, so Flynn passed and asked for some water. As he watched Gunther walk back to the kitchen, Flynn noticed something hanging out of the blond boy's back pants pocket. It was one of his socks.

* * *

**Yep, the whole thing was a dream! A very vivid dream, but with that conclusion…who knows how things will continue?**

** I hope you liked it!**


End file.
